Digital Monsters: Generations Book 1: Jogress
by True Hip-Hop Will Live On
Summary: My first fanfiction and as such I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to read and review it, any criticism is welcomed and will be taken into account.  A Crossover between the Tamers and Adventures Universe...as well as a suprise.
1. Prolouge: A Brief History of Universe 05

_Prologue_

_[Command: A Brief History of Universe-05]_

"_Know this…..when the time comes, the gods shall return to this world and they will punish the deceitful…..they will return and punish the foolish…and they shall return, to crown a new king"-Seraphimon, C.A. 1999_

Myths, some of the greatest stories that have been written by human-kind, whilst the word is usually associated with the Greeks for their wildly creative stance on it, other races have put their stamp on Mythology, some other notable examples of Mythology would be that of Chinese Mythology, Malayan Mythology and Japanese Mythology. Speaking of Japanese Mythology, one mythos had been completely forgotten by the people of the world, a mythos that few had actually remembered, despite the various sightings of the characters within the myths…the myth of digital monsters.

When the first electronic device was created….whatever that may be, I don't know, but back to point, when the first electronic device was created, so was the digital world, though horribly crippled at that point in time, it rapidly grew, due to the inventions of the radio, television, computer and most notably the internet which ended up creating the digital world that we know of now. Despite that, digital monsters themselves did not step into the picture until the formation of 'The Monster Makers' as they called themselves, headed by Gorou 'Shibumi' Mizuno, they, in their mind believed that they indeed had created the digital world, as did the digital monsters that were born with The Monster Makers' genius.

Their sponsors, the Japanese government eventually took away their funding for reasons unknown, though in my opinion, they just did it for shits and giggles…oh yes, I must apologize, I have been ranting on about this for quite some time now haven't I? I must introduce myself as an apology for my rude behavior…ah yes, you may be wondering why I have such awkward spaces in my speech pattern, you should indeed blame the author for such stupidity, he tells me that it is a habit of his. Oh dear, I seem to have gone off track yet again, better hurry on with the introductions, my name is Satoshi Ryuu. Heir of the Ryuu family fortune and current King of the DR [Dragons Roar] sector of the Digital World.

Oh yes, you also may be wondering why I seem to be quoting history from Universe-05…..well, you shall find that out soon enough, however as for now smile as I shall show you the mythos of the Digital Monsters first hand…..in Universe-05 of course, since that was what I was hyping it up for, a few of you would be rolling your eyes at the sheer idiocy of my jokes now aren't you? Some of you wouldn't even recognize them as such….bah, enough of me prattling on I suppose…off you go.

[Key Activated: Login: Satoshi Ryuu

Password: *******

Commands: Transport. Universe-05

Confirm: ? Yes.]

* * *

_Digital Monsters Profiles 01:_

_Name : Satoshi Ryuu_

_Age : 14_

_Hobbies : N/A_

_Likes : N/A_

_Dislikes : N/A_

_Digimon Partner : V-dramon_

_Current Residence : Tokyo, Japan. [Universe-18]_

_Intelligence : 6/10_

_Charisma : 8/10_

_Courage : 8/10_

_Innovation : 6/10_

[Data Transfer: Please Hold]

_Digital Monsters Profiles 02:_

_Name : V-dramon_

_Hobbies : N/A_

_Likes : Food, Satoshi Ryuu, Battling, Sleep._

_Dislikes : Starvation, Peace, Insomia._

_Current Residence : Tokyo, Japan. [Universe-18]_

_Intelligence : 4/10_

_Charisma : 6/10_

_Courage : 10/10_

_Innovation : 8/10_


	2. Chapter 1: A Look at Both Worlds

Chapter 1.1

[Command: The Odaiba Times]

_"The Humans have corrupted our sacred lands for long enough, it is my decree that any human that trespasses this land will be immediately slaughtered whether it be a child, adult, male or female it matters not. Simply kill them"-Zhuqiaomon, C.A. 1988_

Takato Matsuda was no stranger to pain; in fact, he probably had experienced more pain than most of his peers. Ironically enough, he still had a gigantic fear of pain, which may explain as to why he was currently curled up in a protective ball in the goalkeeper's net, his eyes following the ball, determined not to be struck…..which was foiled right at that very moment, as a soccer ball launched itself into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Takato did a double take and finally fell right on his back. "Matsuda, perhaps you'd like to try catching the ball next time! What're you doing? Get the off your backside and get back into position!"

Matsuda grimaced as he attempted to get up, muttering under his breath as he did it, "If you're so great at it, why don't you take my position, in fact that's it I'- Ouch!" Takato got hammered in the gut by yet another soccer ball as he attempted to get up, "Takeshi, what a prick" Takato didn't need to see where the ball came from to know who had done the deed, Shigeo Takeshi. "Sorry about that Matsuda, hope that didn't hurt ya too bad!" Shigeo needless to say, had mastered the art of sarcasm….though their dimwitted P.E. teacher didn't seem to notice.

"Matsuda, what the hell are you still doing on the floor! Get over here!" Takato sighed as he got up and headed towards the coach, thinking _Another day, another problem…bah, I wonder how Guilmon's doing?_

[Data Transfer: Please Hold]

Immortalized, something that a great deal of people and digimon aim for, some examples of the immortalized would be the Sovereign, etched into the minds of every Digital Monster as the lords of their world, the Royal Knights as the protectors of the Digital World and Yggdrasil…..the very god, of the Digital World, the supercomputer that ran it…but as people say, there is always an exception to the rule. Guilmon was that exception, he had never seeked immortalization, I personally, doubt that he even knows the meaning of the word however, immortalized he was, though not in the way that most people would have thought that he would have been. He was immortalized in bread. Yes, bread. The very same bread that he was making right now within the Matsuda Family Bakery.

Guilmon bread was a huge hit with children and managed to revitalize the Bakery itself, saving the Bakery from utter bankruptcy. Which might explain why Guilmon was in the back of the bakery, creating Guilmon Bread as I speak. Guilmon it seemed, enjoyed his job immensely as he was humming along as he shaped the bread, each delicate stroke was done with the utmost care, which sadly was ruined by Impmon's abrupt arrival. "Hey, Guilmon is the bread ready, Ai and Makoto are gonna starve at the rate this is going!" Impmon, perhaps had changed the most out of all the tamers and their partners. Over the course of a few years, he had changed from being one of the biggest dicks that one could hope to meet, to becoming a second father of sorts to his partners, Ai and Makoto. His daily routine now basically consisted of him sending Ai and Makoto to school, buying the weekly groceries and of course, picking up their daily order of Guilmon bread at the Matsuda Family Bakery.

"Nearly done, Impmon, just hold on for a bit longer" Guilmon replied, never taking his eyes of the bread as he did so, after putting in the final touches to the Bread he placed it carefully within a paper bag and handed it to Impmon, "That'll be….uh…." Impmon rolled his eyes, noting that Guilmon hadn't gotten much smarter since the D-Reaper's defeat, "258 yen, jesus Guilmon, I make the same order every day and you still can't remember it," Impmon said as he handed Guilmon the money, "Anyway, Ai and Makoto said hi and says that you should keep up the good work, plus they also wanted me to say hi to Takato for them…in person unfortunately, so when's he coming back?"

"Right now, I suppose." Impmon turned around to face the source of the voice, Takato Matsuda, who had a grin on his face. Takato had grown quite a fair bit since the D-Reaper incident, he now stood nearly six feet tall and was starting to put on some muscle. His trademark blue hoodie and brown pants had been traded in for Odaiba High's School Uniform. "So, what did Ai and Makoto want to tell me?" Impmon quickly stated, "Ai and Makoto, said hi now get out of my way, I got two kids to feed!" Impmon shoved Takato aside as he hurried off back to his home. Takato dusted himself off and headed towards Guilmon, "How're you feeling?" "Great, how about you Takato?" "Shit." Takato said as he patted Guilmon on the nose, whilst he originally promised himself he would not use profanity around Guilmon, it was becoming increasingly obvious that the stress he was getting from school was quickly making the rule obsolete.

"Is Shigeo still mean to you?" Guilmon had yet to change his childlike mindset, therefore making somewhat mature conversation with Guilmon was difficult, the fact that Guilmon did not see being kicked in the balls as violence, Guilmon's idea of violence would probably include bloodshed of some sort or the deletion of a fellow digimon. "Yep, don't worry though, it's nearing graduation so I'll be out of Odaiba High pretty soon," Takato stated as he headed towards his room to change, leaving Guilmon in the middle of the room wondering what a graduation was.

[Data Transfer: Please Hold

ERROR!

Data Transfer: Terminated]

Oh dear…it seems as though the data transfer failed this time around, my Digital Accelerator must be malfunctioning again, I do apologize for this inconvenience, I should get it replaced shouldn't I? It seems I will have to leave the tale of Universe-05 at that for a while, but worry not, it shall continue as soon as I fix my malfunctioning Accelerator, but it does seem rather appropriate that the Accelerator malfunction at this time, since it was just about to get interesting, think of it as a cliffhanger of sorts, and as the great Dre used to say, "Wait for the Next Episode"…god that was corny. For now, I guess I could send you to Universe-02…after all, it is linked to Universe-05….and yes indeed, according to the writer this is a shameless plot device, and yes indeed, he does suck at humor. Just step forward a bit, closer, closer…all right, now close your eyes and count to three….Oh yes, note that I am using a different device for transportation this time around…..I do apologize for the fact that I can't tell you what it is, since I haven't named it yet.

{…..Booting….Hello Satoshi Ryuu…It's been quite some time….

Order:…..Transport…..

Destination:…Universe-02

Time Before Transfer:..3….2…1…Data Transfer Beginning}

* * *

Chapter 1.2

{Order:….The Aftermath…}

_"I have had enough…no, WE have had enough, we have been mocked, we have been maltreated, we have been spit on and shat on, and we will take this no longer."-Devimon, A.C.C. 2024_

The virus attribute had always been hated amongst the digital monsters, it mattered not to them what the digital monster afflicted with the virus attribute was actually like; it wouldn't have mattered if that virus attributed digital monster had the personality of Buddha. They would have still despised it, eventually, the feeling became mutual. Virus against Data and Vaccine, what a match. The 'Evil' Digimon against the 'Good', how ridiculous. Had the 'Good' ever given a chance to the 'Evil'? Indeed, who was that almighty being who had stamped the 'Good' Digimon as good and the 'Evil' Digimon as evil? Simply due to their data structure, they were persecuted.

One man, intended to change that. Born Tupac Nathaniel Wallace (Named after an influential American artist of some sort I believe), he grew up amongst Virus Attributes. Having been raised by a wayward Ogremon [His actual birth parents left him in a trash can in South Central], he grew to know and love the Virus afflicted digimon and they in turn grew to love him. Then, came the Virus Massacre of 2023, during which a makeshift army of Vaccine and Data attributes assaulted, tortured, and slaughtered Virus Attributes all across Los Angeles, California….somewhat reminiscent of the L.A. riots, however with one main difference, this outbreak was unprovoked.

In the aftermath of the Virus Massacre, roughly three quarters of the Virus Population in Los Angeles had been terminated, Ogremon sadly, was one of the three quarters that was eliminated, having been ripped to shreds by a pack of Greymon. Wallace, embittered by the loss of his surrogate father decided to go into politics, to change the nation's attitude towards Virus Attributes and also bring the people who were responsible for the massacre to justice….

{Data Transfer Beginning….1…2…3…Data Transfer Complete}

Taichi Yagami was virtually the god of the Digital World, I do apologise for my bluntness but that would have been the only way to describe the way that he was revered throughout the world, particularly in File Island, where he first appeared within the digital world. Those factors probably played a humongous part in his election as the First Ambassador of the Digital World. Taichi, in his first act as an Ambassador immediately sought to create a peace treaty of sorts between the Digital Monsters and Humans, while the Digimon were willing to go through with the suggested treaty, many human beings all across the world protested against it. Taichi however, had always been headstrong and determined and so, he set to work, and for three long hard years, he worked until the Summer of 2018, in which a peace treaty had finally been signed by both sides.

Peace lasted quite a bit after that, however, that peace was shattered when the Virus Massacre of 2023 rolled around, tensions between Virus Digimon and Vaccine/Data Digimon had always been there however Taichi would have never thought that it would have resulted in such a massacre. The whole peace treaty itself was now in jeopardy, due to some stupid ass human groups had started spreading 'facts' that if Digimon would turn on each other, they would turn on Humankind one day. Though recently, a new player had been added to the Game, an American called Tupac Nathaniel Wallace, if Taichi remembered correctly. The one Human, who stood by the side of the Virus Attributes, determined, to give them the respect that they deserved.

Taichi, had always been intrigued by this man, and that may explain why he was currently sitting in a restaurant, with several folders piled onto the table. _Damn, how late is this guy going to be? Maybe I ought to give the guy a call? Wait….is that him over there? _Just at that very moment, a man stepped through the door of the restaurant. He appeared to be nearly 7 feet tall, with an extremely dark skin tone, as well as being insanely muscular. This man could've put Hulk Hogan to shame…Hulk Hogan in his prime that is, not the decrepit wreck that he is today. The man began to walk over to Taichi, proceeding to stop right before him, "Taichi Yagami, I presume?"

"Yes, and you would be Tupac Nathaniel Wallace?" Taichi replied. "Call me Nathaniel, but, let us skip the pleasantries….I believe we have much to discuss…"

{Order:…Switch Perspectives…..

Target:…Tupac Nathaniel Wallace….

Data Transfer Beginning….1…2…3…Data Transfer Complete}

* * *

**_Journal Entry #214_**

**_Current Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan_**

**_Main Points of Day:_**

**_Meeting with Devimon, he states that the scouts have picked up some recruits, most of them were willing to join our cause….some required a fair bit of _**

**_persuasion before finally joining our forces. Our numbers have risen from roughly 2, 832, 213 to 5, 291, 687 within the space of a week, it seems as_**

**_though most Virus Attributes are as enraged as I am._**

**_Speech given to current recruits, they seem to be determined to avenge their lost brothers, though one stood out more than the rest, a Piedmon. He _**

**_Seemed to have had ulterior motives, though as long as he remains on my side, I am satisfied._**

**_Meeting with Taichi Yagami, he seems to be more sympathetic to the Virus Attributes than I thought he would have been, he seems to be somewhat_**

**_Curious as to whether or not I will settle the matter peacefully. He has suggested a treaty of sorts, which I will think about and review, though from_**

**_What can be seen, it looks as though Vaccine and Data Digimon will still be able to exploit Virus Attributes._**

**_Progression on Project: Meggido_**

**_32% out of 100% [Data Collected]_**

**_0% out of 100% [Digital Hazard]_**

**_72% out of 100% [Digital-D.T's Construction]_**

**_Overall Success Ratio of Day:_**

**_92% out of 100&_**

**_[Satisfactory Level]_**

**_Note: Transportation should be available soon._**


End file.
